


The worlds end

by Blue_Makes_a_rainbow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandonment, Alot of Death, Anal, Bottom Armin, Bottom Levi, F/F, First Times, M/M, Masturbation, Top Eren, Top Erwin, Zombie Apocalypse, emtional turmoil, much cry, poor Carla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Makes_a_rainbow/pseuds/Blue_Makes_a_rainbow
Summary: there is a day in which erens life is destroyed, a day that vividly plays in his mind considering that day is now the surrounding world and part of him. that day is what made him in the present day. eren had been alone in this day for two months but that is changed by steel silver eyes and a cold exterior.what will happen





	1. it all began when......

**Author's Note:**

> this is a complete rewrite of the other fanfic within my works. I had gone for a disgustingly long time but now I am none stop writing. its much more descriptive and defo longer. i know there is some mistakes please point them out I do not own these characters. anyway I hope you enjoy

Eren’s POV(past tense mostly)  
I remember, it was a normal day. Dad had been at work, I can recall as he left he would always ruffle his hands into my brown locks like I was a kid. I remember complaining as chuckles fell from his thin lips. I also remember staring at his back as he left, I still can’t comprehend that would be the last time I saw him. Mom had kissed him on the cheek and whispered her normal sweet words, saying she loves him, telling him to have a good day, lying that she’ll be here when he comes back, if he ever comes back but of course she didn’t have the chance to know this. Me and Mikasa had been in the front room, we could tell mum was in a good mood, the smell of her pancakes came wafting into the room along with the sound of her cheerful tuning hums.  
Mikasa had joined our family in the strangest way, her parents had been sick, my dad had been their doctor. He would be constantly checking up on them and one day he decided to take me. I had never in my life met these people or at this point not even Mikasa. It was a grim day, walking down that drive way had curled terror into my spine. It had been too quiet, so different from all the stories dad had told me but we had no idea, no clue as to what we were about to see, the door was practically off its hinges and it creaked in its weakened state. Upon entering the house, a stench of one thousand dead men had hit my nose, well I might be exaggerating a bit but hey I was at the small age of 7. Me and my dad had both reached up to cover our noses but the stench still stung our eyes because when looking into the house the stench gave itself an image. The house was a state, everything was smashed and broken. Beautiful family pictures were thrown across the room but what really made the stenches image was the crimson pool of blood that surrounded the two bodies that had made my father’s stories interesting but in those they were described to have life within their eyes. A slowly building sense of rage had filled my small child body as I stared into the lifeless eyes of Mikasa’s parents that day, their life had been ripped from them by someone so cruel. But before that anger could consume me, fear started creeping in. where was Mikasa!.  
Dad hadn’t said anything, his chocolate brown eyes had dulled but they were still open in shock, his lips had been parted, the now cold house causing vapor to leave his mouth with every breath. It had been deathly quiet and my mind had wandered from the scene before me and the little girl that had been within most of the stories my dad had told were plaguing my mind. Where was the little girl, as little as I had been. She was so young when this had happened, it amazes me even now despite what we have now been through that she made it past all that trauma, it had made her colder, more emotionless to the naked eye. She was never cold towards me though, even now 10 years later she still sees me as a hero.  
By this point I hadn’t realised I had been wandering off, behind Mikasa’s house beyond her garden was a compact forest, now that I look back it was very intimidating as a child but I didn’t really have time to think about that. There had been trail of scuffed up mud showing sign of struggle and before I knew what I had been doing I found myself already about ten metres in. the forest was dark despite it being daylight, the trees had cast an infinite shadow across the whole of the forest but I had kept walking and before I could even register what was happening, the forest had gotten even darker and I came across a house, more like a cabin. It was small and made of rotting wood, the windows were barely holding onto the house and were all smashed anyway. Off to the side there had been a dead tree trunk with a small glinting acx dug deep within the long dead wood. surrounding the tree trunk had been several pieces of splintered wood. I had continued to survey the surroundings before a snap of a twig had caused my attention to snap to a man that had been leaving the trees from the other side. my attention didn’t stay on the man for long as the creaking of the cabin door caught my calculating gaze. At this point another man had appeared and they began to converse but sadly for them those vile words I heard them spoke that day were their last as boiling rage had begun to fill my insides with a deep desire to watch the blood seep from their wounds.  
What I did that day had made Mikasa a permanent member of our family, what I did that day made Mikasa see me wearing a metaphorical big fat red cape. She had refused to separate from me and kept that red scarf I had given around her neck like a permanent noose but she’d never agree that it was a noose, not even with the way the world is now with my stupid choices, 10 years later. If she was still with me.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was just two months ago when me and Mikasa were in front of the tv, mother had cooked extra pancakes, knowing that any second that the fifth member of the family was on his way. That was my best friend Armin, me and him had forever been friends and it honestly doesn’t come to mind a day even before that. Armin was the opposite of me, he could focus, he was smart and calculating and I’m pretty sure he could destroy the world with only a calculator. He was also very bright, he had this weird sense of optimism, never was there a day in which Armin didn’t smile, not even probably now two months into the hell that i deal with now. But it matched his appearance, he was short, shorter than most, he had sunny golden strands of hair that reached his shoulder and eyes that could rival the summer sky, so blue. He had quite a scrawny build which often led to him being bullied, but he had always had me and Mikasa on his side but annoyingly all the bullies had seemed more scared of Mikasa than they were of me but hey!, she had one hell of a scary face when she needed to be taken seriously.  
Like expected, the knock came, I could hear Armin exchanging greetings with my mother. Warm laughter could be heard, thinking about it now always makes my heart twist because you wont hear that anymore, not just from my mother but everyone, times were dark, practically no one was left and those that were, were fearful of laughter. The laughter had died down and I had heard soft pads of bear feet hitting the wooden floor as Armin approached us from the kitchen. He had the same hair as always, his eyes were bright like normal and a carefree smile lifted and rosied his cheeks. I could remember him saying hello, asking us how we were and what we were up too, he would go on about this new book he was reading, what it was about and how cool it was. I remember that day that it had been something about the ocean, all its beautiful creatures. His eyes had been illuminated by his amazement and fascination, Armin had always been excited about books, to him they were his babies and you would never see him without a book with him or you’ll never hear him say ‘I’m not reading at the moment’. I swear those books were loved by him more than anyone else and I’m pretty sure he loved them more than he even loved us.  
He sat with us, squeezing in-between me and Mikasa causing laughter to full from our own lips, his smile would widen and his cheeks would redden even more and had let out a false complaint claiming we were so mean for laughing at him. This is when things started to get a little weird, where things began to go downhill. I remember a loud static as the tv cut out, all three of us had groaned reaching to cover our ears as well as voicing our complaints, the tv had cut to a live news update. The news reporter had sounded so panicked and instead of looking perfect for the camera like normal, he had beads of sweat rolling down his face, his tie hadn’t been on properly and his shirt was crumpled and untucked. His hair had been all over the place and his panicked words floated from the tv. ‘stay inside, do not go outside. It is too dangerous’, he had repeated those words again and again, all three of us were completely silence. We had no idea what was happening, why did we need to stay inside, should we lock the doors. The news report was cut out and violent images and videos filled the screen, all we could tell was that it wasn’t some riot, people were attacking people, throwing them to the ground, harming random people that roamed the streets, ripping them to shreds until they didn’t look like people anymore. We were all still so silent, our breathing filling the room.  
Suddenly, a loud crash penetrated our his and mothers humming had been cut short with a blood curdling scream, I could remember jumping up, my feet hitting the cold floor as I ran as fast as I could toward the kitchen. The sight I had seen that day had stopped my heart. The back door within the kitchen was open, bloody fingerprints and smudges covering its white exterior, bloody bare foot prints littering the floor leading up to the sight that was a new making of me. My mother lay on the floor, her beautiful sunflower brown eyes had gone dull, blood was flowing from her plump lips and her once golden brown complexion was now ashy and gaunt with death and blood. Her body was shook about with the force in which our intruder continued to maul her, I had watched as he tore flesh from her neck, strings of pulsing bloody meat ripping before my eyes, I can recall just standing there as he dug his hands into her stomach, ripping her open in a gush of blood and organs. I had watched as he dug his hands deeper and deeper, yanking and ripping everything out that was her. The body on the floor didn’t even look like her anymore and it honestly sickened me now to my core. It still does today only two months into this new horrifying, cruel, cruel world. A gurgled blood sound came from my mothers torn body, gasps came from behind me as Mikasa and Armin joined to see the scene only seconds later. The intruders head snapped towards us with a feral growl before throwing itself towards us. It had pale dirty skin, its clothing was ripped, torn and bloody, it wore no shoes and its eyes had a look of inhuman desire and rage. its rotting teeth were filled with newly obtained blood and flesh from my mother’s being.  
Again, I could feel red hot rage filling my body, my heart was beating rapidly and an emptiness consumed my brain before I had found my self lunging at this beast that had dared to harm my mother, no!, kill my mother. Her cold lifeless eyes had played in my mind over a million times by this point and I could no longer see, I felt blind and death. I had felt as though the world had fallen away and left me lunging into the dark abyss that I could see before me. But suddenly the world began to come back in puzzle pieces as I collided full force with the bloodied intruder, I could recall the wet snapping of teeth as it went for my neck, how cold its flesh was, how rotten its flesh was. I had felt my fingers tear through the flesh in my attempt to keep the intruder at bay, far from any of my flesh that it had wanted to get its teeth into but my arms were weakening and I was loosing focus as Mikasa’s and Armin’s screams floated through my mind, I could feel the force of the teeth getting closer as air was blew against my neck, my arms were aching and suddenly the rage was leaving my body in thick bursts of fear and misery.  
I had felt the first few teeth tear through the skin on my arm, I had felt it rip through every strand and layer of muscle, I had felt the blood trickle down my arm, hearing each drop hit the floor. It was like being under water, everything was muffled. I couldn’t hear what Mikasa and Armin were doing, I couldn’t see where they were, I could only feel the blood curdling pain shooting up my arm and numbing my brain. The intruder had tore away from me along with the flesh of my arm and finally in that moment I could hear something, I could hear the scream that was ripped from my lips as my back hit the hard ground, this was when I could finally see Mikasa. Mikasa had never looked so fierce as she had then that day, her onyx eyes had hardened to coal, her lips were set in a grim line and her hands were tightened around the metal bat we normally kept in the closet by the front door as she lunged towards the intruder with a rage of a bull before she cracked the bat down on the intruders head. A sickening crunched filled the room followed by a soft thud of a body, now heavy breathing filled the room before my eyes had rolled back and the last thing I saw had been Armin’s terrified eyes which had been staring directly in my eyes as life left my body soon followed by a deep blackness.  
This brings me back to now, two months after the whole incident, when I woke up I had to come to term with a number of things, it had been completely silent within the whole house, family pictures had been completely cleared and some of the food was gone. There was no sign of Armin or Mikasa and most of Mikasa’s clothing had been cleared out, her strong hiking boots and all of her trainers were gone which meant that they had clearly left, I was completely alone. Next was my appearance, my sun kissed skin was now an ashy brown colour, the bite on my arm had completely scarred over to a harsh white colour that contrasted white against my already pale skin, the colour had even mostly left my plump lips and the only thing that remained of my original self were my ocean blue eyes that Shaun green in the sunlight. My chocolate brown locks were still the same mess as always but that hope that I was still normal was completely destroyed by the fact I no longer have a pulse. It was like a punch to the stomach, I had noticed when no breath left my nose or mouth, in my state of panic I could feel no rapidly beating heart within my ribs, it was like I couldn’t breathe when I noticed, pun intended. I also no longer had a need to eat food, my finger nails were claw like and my teeth felt sharper than normal. I believe, assuming my time keeping had been correct that I woke up a total of three days after the incident. I had wanted to cry but I couldn’t do to my new abnormal state, but this new me did have its perks. I was more flexible, I had enhanced eyesight, hearing, smell and strength, I couldn’t feel pain but other physical feelings had enhanced. I had managed to get over Mikasa’s and Armin’s abandonment about a week later and had gotten use to solidarity, just being alone became normal for me. But I had realised that even before this I mustn’t of been normal, I had found out over the two months being alone whilst ‘people watching’ that those who were bit turned into one of the things that had caused the world to end. But miserably those things were about 95% of the world’s population and I had a feeling it would soon be 100%.  
I was one of them or at least half of one, I had many features of one as described. Although I had come to terms with my new self, I didn’t know what to call myself, was I still myself or was I one of those things, would I harm someone if I came in contact with them. Those things always had a hungry look in there eyes, they fed that hunger with raging killings but I didn’t feel that hunger but would that change?.  
It was now night time, I led on my bed with my eyes sealed shut, I didn’t sleep, I have never needed to since my change. I run my hands along the cover of the bed with a soft breathless sigh and nuzzled my head into the soft pillow under me, I had it easy in this world. I didn’t need to eat so there was no worry about going out to scavenge for my basic needs. I didn’t even need to drink water. I didn’t sleep so I didn’t have to worry about being attacked in my sleep and even if I was all of my senses were enhanced including my strength so I could defend myself if needed, I assume I can only be killed by a wound to the head and I don’t feel pain so I do really believe that I am better off than the normal humans that still roam this earth but I do wish I could have someone to be around, to talk to, to joke with and maybe use my extra abilities to help others.  
Eren didn’t know how close he was to getting his dream.  
Eren shot up in his bed as screams and shouts were heard near his home, it sounded like people, people that could possibly use his help…


	2. help them, help me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren come across levi, hanji and Erwin in a bid to help them. he welcomes them into his home but must keep what he is hidden. how will they react if they find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyyyyy

Eren’s pov  
The screams were echoing through out the whole town and I couldn’t imagine how much attention these people were attracting to themselves, they sounded panicked but were still attempting to come up with some plan to get away. I could hear them shouting different ways, I could hear how each plan was destroyed as they were surrounded by more and more. I wanted to help, but with the way I’m looking, I could very well be shot dead before I even get a chance to speak. I didn’t want to die, I still had a chance that maybe I could find Mikasa or Armin or maybe they’d come back, maybe even dad would appear. I still have no idea what would of happened to him that day, if he survived or not, maybe he’s hidden out somewhere. Just maybe he came back when I wasn’t awake and was with Mikasa and Armin. He might’ve saw mums body but not if he wasn’t with them, when I had woken up the kitchen which had once been a bloody hell was spotless and white, way too white. It looked empty without mum.

 

I was broken from my chain of thought when the shouts came back, but this time they were much closer, just down the road, only around that corner, I need to help. I yanked a black hoodie off the coat hanger by the door and slipped it on as well as some black gloves to hide my claws as quick as possible before shooting out the door, I was always much faster and my legs carried me with ease, it felt as though I was floating, like I wasn’t even running, like I was the air. Houses passed by me in a blur, the slamming of my feet filtered in through my ears, smells hitting my sensitive nose. I could smell them, it was like I was right next to them, I could smell the droplets of sweats that were sliding down their faces. The smell of bloody, old torn clothing and the metallic smell of the bullets that rang through the air, it was as though I could see each bullet that tore through one of the things that plagued us. In the distance I could see them, shadows of silhouettes, they were running, behind them were figures that ran haphazardly, aggressively towards them. The inhuman figures we getting closer to those that let out shouts of panic and I found myself running faster. The shouts turned into sentences that I could make out, they were about me.

 

“who the hell is that!” the voice was gruff and gravel like.  
They were out of breath but kept pumping there legs to move faster.

 

“I don’t know just keep running!” this voice was clearly female, she sounded oddly excited, exhilarated and happy but I must have heard wrong. That’s just crazy.

 

The group of humans were only a metre ahead me and I stormed passed them crashing into the nearest thing that wished to get its teeth on them, my clawed nails dug through its clothing and into its flesh. It led out a screech of rage and attempted to push me to the ground. I brought my hand up, barrelling my fingers through its eyes sockets as it shook, letting out screech after screech. It felt wet, cushioned flesh tore around my fingers as I dug them deeper and deeper before the monstrous thing fell limp in my grip. But before I could relax another smashed into me, snapping its teeth in its rage. My back hit the ground as it crawled above me in vicious, snappy movements. I brought my knee up, digging it into the soft belly of this creature to throw it off, it flew to the side as I got to my feet and came rushing at it with my own sense of rage and justice. We both collided full forced with a sickening crunch of the creatures rotten and brittle bones. I smacked it to the ground in a fit of rage, feeling sick satisfaction from the deathly wet crunch that followed the now limp body. I stood to my feet and stared around me, the other creatures were backing off hesitantly, sizing me up with their cold eyes before turning away. I let out a violent huff before turning away myself and running after the group of people that had needed my help. It wasn’t long before I had caught up to them.

 

“the house on the left, go in” my voice sounded hard, cold and harsh and it didn’t sound like me, it wasn’t me but then again when was the last time I spoke, I had had no one around to talk to for so long. Whilst running they had all looked at me hesitantly, they didn’t trust me but that was fine. They couldn’t stay long, they couldn’t see my face and they didn’t know what I was and I didn’t plan on being killed so it would be staying that way. Once we had all entered my house, everyone stayed silent as I shut the door and wandered to the sink to wash my hands. Clear water poured into the sink basin and gasps filled the room and a voice abruptly spoke. It was that female voice I had heard.

 

“you have running water!!!?” they sounded shocked, almost crazed as they stared at the water sliding into the drain. I sighed trying off my hands before replying in a mumbled voice. “my dad was big on survival so we had our own water supply that couldn’t be turned off”. I could feel as they shared glances before another spoke up, this man was a giant, he had light blond hair, bright blue eyes that resembled Armin’s, sadness creeped into my bones. “thank you, for helping us, we wouldn’t have survived” this was followed by a grunt from the other male who was oddly short, raven black hair and sharp steel like eyes. My eyes narrowed in his direction and I was instantly put into a bad mood. “leave tomorrow, take whatever food and fill your water bottles” I know what I said was harsh but I didn’t want to stay hidden within this hoodie for long. My eyes snapped to The shorter male as he spoke up in his gravelly voice. “you’re just gonna kick us out, when you’ve got more than enough clean water and food, a heated home!” he sounded angry and his voice rose as he spoke each word, his friends had tried to step in in an attempt to calm him. A sigh left my lips before I spoke, my voice had softened. “if this house had no sentimental value to me, id give you the house. I don’t need any of this”. I sounded oddly wounded, lonely but then again I was lonely.

 

my feet padded again the cold floor as I headed out towards the hallway, I could feel his gaze on me as well as the others as he voiced a fact that made a deep empty feeling settle within my chest ,“all humans need this stuff, we’ll die otherwise, heating may be a luxury now for most but its needed” his voice had calmed from its gravel to a purr, more calculating. The first thing that came to mind had slipped past my lips before I could stop it. “you’d be surprised” Silence followed my declaration and I could feel each and every one of their calculating stares as I wandered upstairs. I could hear them conversing, I could hear every word but they didn’t know that. I had known they would assume there was something off with me. I could hear them, every single word. I heard them voice all the things I may have done, how many I may have killed, were there justified reasons or were they the few innocents that were left. I had never paid harm to anyone but in this new messed up world that was an impossibility that became the stupidest lie on this earth, no one could trust anyone, if they can’t trust me I can’t trust them. This is the sole reason they must leave tomorrow, I could be recklessly attacked by any of them if not all leaving me with no choice but to hurt them. That’s how people that threatened what you have were dealt with now, there was no law, no room for negotiation over tea. You just had to get rid of them, even if that meant killing them yourself or throwing them to the wolves. Another reason for their certain departure was how I was feeling in that moment. I felt trapped, confined, I felt like a monster being hid in a cage to avoid its certain murder by those that didn’t understand it. I don’t like feeling this way. I slid the hood of the jacket down my head, feeling as it pulled the strands on my head before it hit my shoulder and stared into the mirror, my face held a grim expression which I couldn’t will away, I had thought I would be happy to have people around but this new me causes a whole new level of complications. People wont except me this way, not when I’m one of the things that destroyed this earth. The moment they find out they’ll attempt to kill me and as I’ve said, I do not wish to die today or any other.  
Suddenly the door frame to my bedroom creaked as someone leant against it, I smacked my hood back up and stared into the mirror at the reflection of the person that intruded into my privacy. It was the shorter man, my eyes wandered up and down his frame, despite his shorter stature he was clearly toned under all of that clothing. His eyes held a morbid tone, they were like daggers that could rip through your very being like he knew every secret, every lie you’ve told and what you’ve done. It was unnerving and I felt uncomfortable in his presence. It was like he knew I wasn’t human and he hated me for it. Once again another sigh left my lips before I spoke.

 

“can I help you” my voice held a slight quiver even to my own ears, it sounded nervous, scared even and that annoyed me to no end. I shouldn’t be scared of this man, I could despite his muscle, over power him due to my new found strength. My thought process stopped and a new different fear creeped into my body, what if he had seen what I was, how would he react, would he react at all and wait to tell the others so they can harm me further into the night. “you’re quite pale aren’t you”, I could feel my conscious cringe within my body as his words wandered into my ears. Before I could stop myself for the second time that night I was replying, my tone agitated by his nosey words. “bit rude to insult the man that saved your life”. A chuckle echoed around the room and in my ears before it was replaced by his voice. “I wouldn’t say man, brat”. An incredulous laugh forced itself passed my lips as my body turned toward him, the corner of his lips were curved up into a cheeky grin, his cheeks were slightly red and his eyes for the first time since I met him held mirth. I felt my dead old rotten heart warm within my useless unused rib cage and a genuine smile took over my face as I replied. “your height would suggest the same Hun”, I had laughed as a growl leaked past his soft lips, it had held no real threat and I found myself full on laughing as a smile slowly crept back onto his face before it was taken over abruptly by a serious face. 

 

“we wanted to thank you, properly thank you and I’m sorry for the way I had acted earlier. My name is Levi, the giant downstairs is Erwin and the crazy women is Hanji. She’s a little much but you haven’t dealt with her nearly long enough to notice” my smile softened but he couldn’t see that, however it came out with my voice as I spoke, I sounded genuinely happy, thankful. “I’m honestly just happy to have company, I’ve had two months alone so this single night will be a release for me”. His head had bobbed slowly as he nodded before turning away from my general direction, as he left I noticed that I felt lighter, my chest didn’t feel quite as empty for once as I followed after him with the intention to join them and enjoy their company for the night. I had soon reached the living room as Levi flopped onto his sleeping bag, Hanji’s voice had leaked into my head, something about me being here finally and a smile crept onto my lips. Sleeping bags were set up within the room on the floor side by side. Erwin and Hanji held can of food and I watched as Levi reached to pick up his as I sat down next to him. He was length ways across the sofa so I leant my back against it and listened to them chitchat. I was drawn out of my own little world when they all turned to me as one of them spoke.

 

“tell us about yourself Eren” it was the one Levi had told me was called Erwin, I sat up a little and cleared my throat. “there’s not really much to tell to be honest, I’m sure my story is similar to any of yours”, I was a little nervous, I was fine with everything that had happened but then again I had never spoken about it, I had no one to tell so I couldn’t truly tell if I was over everything that happened, everything that I had seen, heard and felt. I let out a sigh once again as the one described to be Hanji spoke up. “come on, surely you’ve got something to tell us, what was your life like before all this, I was a lab scientist!” at this point I was wandering if this women was in a constant state of excitement as I stared at her with wide eyes, knowing this kind of scared me, even if I was already dead. The next words that came from my mouth came out in nervous stutters that made Hanji and the surrounding two smirk. “i-im uh….o-o-only 1-17”, for the first time I felt as though my cheeks were heated red as I stared down at my gloved hands.

 

My hands fiddled with the hem of my top as I awaited a reply, I picked at a loose thread quietly before looking up at them all. My eyes shone with worry when a wicked smile made its way to Hanji’s face as she got up and slowly crept towards me. I couldn’t back up so I made a move to speak but as I opened my mouth Hanji had yanked the hood down from my head. The action was followed by a number of gasps and clinking of metal as everyone picked up there weapons. My sharp teeth were on display along with my whitish skin, my nails lengthened and sharpened into claws that ripped through my cloves, the fabric pinging apart. An instinct shot through me, a deep sense of threat rang through my being as my senses began to enhance. The feeling was crippling and my body changed to fit its needs but it wasn’t helping in this situation. Now I looked and felt as though I wanted to attack them, I could hear as they tightened their grip on each weapon and shuffled further away from me. I shot up from my spot with inhumane speed, my hood still down around my neck as I stared at them with a foreboding sense of terror. They didn’t look like they had, they were all suddenly more intimidating as they made their way closer, their faces didn’t hold smiles as they had previously, they looked murderous and I was scared. I found myself backing up, I didn’t want to hurt these people, there actions were justified, I was a monster, one of the things that had took away everything everyone had. My back hit a wall, I found myself in my state of fear turning and leaping up the stairs in long strides. Shouts of get him, what was he, he could have killed us floated in through my ears and I suddenly felt cold. They were wrong, I didn’t wanna hurt anyone, they were wrong!. God, someone help me.

 

This time, the soft carpet within my room wasn’t comforting as I turned around to slam the door shut just as Levi came into view, the door shook on its hinges as Levi barrelled into it, the bang ringing throughout the room. I reached up to cover my ears, shaking my head rapidly, no No NO!. I could my smell my own fear but my body was contradicting me as it felt threatened. I could feel as my body tried to posture. “go away!” my shout echoed in this room, it was suddenly so cold, my chest was sinking and my stomached ached. A hiss slipped past my lips as I gritted my teeth, it was all so suddenly painful, it was so loud, my nose hurts and my eyes were stinging. Levi’s voice filtered in through the door and I froze, his voice didn’t hurt, his smell didn’t make me recoil. “Eren, open the goddamned door”. For a long time, my eyes were empty but in that moment a tear broke free and my voice cracked as I replied, slipping to my knees. “no… you’ll hurt me, you’ll hurt my home. That’s what you people do” silence followed. My ears were ringing and my eyesight was blurred as I just sat there, my hair hanging before my eyes.

 

LEVIS pOv  
All three of us had gone silent, Eren had sounded so broken, so hopeless and it made me look at us. We were all holding out weapons with the intention to harm, we were within his home, eating his food, drinking his water but we leap to kill him despite his hospitality. Erwin and Hanji looked almost guilty as they tried to understand the situation, there holds on their weapons loosened and they dropped there arms. We had no idea what Eren was but he had made a move to help us, feed us and set us up for tomorrow, we had pulled our daggers and dug them right into his kindness, made him hide, made him run. My gaze softened and I found myself slipping closer to the door before giving Erwin and Hanji a look, they nodded and disappeared downstairs as I turned my gaze back to the door. My voice sounded soft, comforting as I called him name. “Eren” I took a deep breath. “open the door”. I held my breath as shuffling reached my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and comments pleaseee

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos. be kind but honeeeeest


End file.
